night out
by Omaree
Summary: first time?¿ first time!


It was another night out. A not so clear sky hung over their heads as they made their way through the throng. Within the large crowd bustling with noise and people, a thin, bespectacled fellow who needed to cut his wild, dark hair stumbled every so often as he ran into people. His partner, a darker, older man wearing a strange turban, would hold his hand with force, pulling him up and making sure his face would never touch the ground. They would both exchange goofy smiles afterwards.

After they made it through the noise and lights of downtown, they were at the park. It was not much of a park, having but one swing set and a bench, but what it was most famous for was its lake. It was a small lake, yes, but after a nice long day, the sunset would reflect off its rippling surface, mirroring it's arrays of pinks and oranges. The two men trudged through the long, unattended grass, laughing and holding hands. The park was empty and quiet, save for the lapping of the water upon the shores of the lake. They landed themselves on an age worn bench.

"So, did you like it?" Akira asked with a smile, tightening his turban a little to keep it from sagging.

"Like it? I loved it! The food and music there was fantastic!" Natsuki replied, his face still pink from the excitement of going to a 5 star restaurant.

"Hmm, I'm glad." Akira mused fondly, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You tired?" Natsuki asked.

"Just a little."

"Old man."

"Brat."

Natsuki leaned over and kissed him. It was a small kiss, just lightly brushing each others lips over each other. No matter how innocent of a kiss it was, Akira swiped his face away from it. "Uh...we should get going now." His cheeks were red and his face was contorted into an uncomfortable expression. Anyone would see this as just an incredibly shy man, let it go, and save the rest for the bed at home, but Natsuki knew that the most action they'll get at home is cuddling, maybe. "Nat," he continued. "Come on, get off. Let's go." Akira made a move to get up, but Natsuki pinned him down.

"Why won't you touch me?" Natsuki muttered. His face was red and his eyes were clouded with frustration behind his thick glasses.

"Natsuki, come on, stop being so weird-" Akira's voice trailed off as Natsuki glared at him.

"Why? Why do you always do this?" Natsuki growled. "All we ever do is kiss! Every time I try to go any further you always push me away! What, am I disgusting? Do you think I'm gross? Come on, say it." The hurt was obvious in Natsuki's face as he half shrieked those words. Akira was silent, his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. He had no idea what he expected, but it was certainly not this. A long, agonizing pause happened before the younger boy looked down in something that resembled shame and continued quietly. "Well say something."  
Akira reached for Natsuki's hands, still gripping his face.

"Hey, Natsuki, look at me." He coaxed in that deep, quiet voice he would use when Natsuki scraped his knee or was upset about something and needed comforting. Natsuki lifted his head towards him hesitantly. Akira sighed as he saw the helpless look on his face. "Natsuki," Akira began. "Listen, I love you, a lot, and I could never bare it if you came to hate me. " He averted his eyes awkwardly, face as red as the sunset enveloping the land. "So that's why- I thought that- if I were to make the first move and you didn't want it, you might end up thinking of me as just some...perverted old man, or something." He ended off awkwardly, avoiding Natsuki's gaze completely.  
There was a pause before Natsuki let out a small laugh.

"Thank god." Natsuki choked, tears racing down his pink cheeks. "I thought-I thought you only saw me as a friend or something, or thought that-that I was gross or something. Like, you would rather do it with a woman with big boobs or something. I thought-I thought you saw nothing between us, and that you were just playing with me, or something." He was rubbing his eyes raw, but he felt relieved. Akira wrapped his coat clad arms around Natsuki's stomach, red face buried in the boy's chest.

"Wanna go home now?" Akira asked shyly. "Like, you know, mess around maybe?"

Natsuki smiled and looked down at the top of Akira's head, always wrapped in that tan colored fabric. His face was buried deeply in Natsuki's puffy, coat-clad chest, having only his now red ears and neck showing. Natsuki couldn't help laugh once more. "Took you long enough."

The apartment was pitch-black as they stumbled through the door. Shoes were slipped off so carelessly it seemed as if they had just arrived drunk from a bar. Hands were slid under coats and shirts and giggles were shared as one of them informed the other that they were ticklish, probably Akira. The clinking of belt buckles being undone resounded throughout the room as kisses were exchanged.

"Hey, we should probably turn on the lights." Natsuki suggested quietly. They had finally made it into the bedroom in a tangled mess, but Natsuki eventually made it onto the bed and began slipping off his drawers and peeling off his socks. His glasses were last to come off. Akira had just made it onto the bed, holding a bottle of lubricant in one hand and a handful of condoms in the other.

"Huh? Oh..yeah.." He didn't seem to believe that this was real, that this was really happening, as if he didn't believe this day would come. He reached over to switch on the lamp sitting upon the bedside table.

Akira couldn't quite handle what the lamp illuminated. Natsuki's head rested deep into the pillow, his dark hair sprawled over it. His face had gone a bright pink but the rest of his body was a beautiful pale color. The sight made his groin twitch. Natsuki quickly covered his nakedness with a blanket. "H-hey..." He muttered shyly. Akira's face was the deepest shade of red.

"Um, yeah?" He replied cautiously. He swallowed hard. Was he going to ask him to stop? Did he do something wrong?

"I want to...I want to take off your...turban..." Natsuki entreated. It took a minute for Akira to process this, but eventually he smiled. He pushed his head down so Natsuki could reach the fabric.

"Go ahead." He said, practically singing with joy. Natsuki gave him a wry smile, pulled up his hands, and peeled off the tan-colored fabric, layer by layer. Dark brown curls bloomed from their imprisonment. Natsuki ran his hands through them, eyes gleaming.

"You hardly ever take your turban off, you know. Not even around the house. I miss seeing your curls..." His voice faded as Akira leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and supple, lips molding into each other. Tongues were tied. Saliva that was not their's coated each other's mouth. Akira pulled away.

"Sorry, I love hearing you talk, but..." Akira didn't bother to finish his sentence as he kissed Natsuki's neck, almost apologetically, as if making up for the times where this could have happened. He sucked and nipped at the soft pale skin, making love marks almost immediately. Akira went down to the collar-bone, chest, stomach, then to his member. Natsuki's sighs grew deeper and slightly louder as Akira went down each level. Natsuki was already hard, so as Akira took his length in his mouth, he let out a loud gasp. Akira sucked the head of Natsuki's member, then suddenly took in however many inches his mouth could take, until he made it to the hilt.

"Akira.." He moaned as Akira's head bobbed between his legs. "Don't..please.." He was shaking all over, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Soon.." Natsuki rocked his hips into Akira's mouth by instinct, knowing he was reaching his limit. He pushed his legs over Akira's back, hands gripping the white sheets. His toes curled and his body tensed, then suddenly Akira tasted the bitter-tasting substance in his mouth. He swallowed it without hesitating.

"That was fairly quick, don't you think?" He smirked as he climbed over the breathless boy. He grabbed the lube lying beside Natsuki, applying a generous amount onto his hand. Natsuki turned his head to him as he heard the cap close.

"Hey, be-be gentle." He muttered, eyes flitting away from the older man's. Akira leaned down and planted a kiss on the boy's head.

"Don't worry," He crooned, lathering the lube over Natsuki's entrance. "If it hurt's, just-just tell me, ok?" Despite his somewhat confident attitude and speech, he was a nervous wreck inside. The idea of hurting Natsuki and making this a non-enjoyable experience for him wracked at his mind like some sort of annoying mosquito.

Natsuki tensed as the first finger went in, right to the knuckle. It felt strange and not very enjoyable at first, but as it twisted around inside of him slowly but then faster, it sent shivers up and down his spine. Akira was bent over him, kissing his neck and the very jaw that was emitting sounds so lewd it would have been enough to make him come. Another finger went in. Akira knew he was about reach his limit soon, pushing the two fingers in and out quickly. The third one. A deep shiver went down Natsuki's back, a loud moan accompanying it. Akira smiled to himself, leaving another love mark on Natsuki's neck. Knowing that he had hit that one lovely bundle of nerves in the boy's rump, he pulled out his fingers. Akira pulled himself away from Natsuki, opened a condom with his teeth, then rolled on the cool latex. He was incredibly hard, and knew that once he was in Natsuki, it would only be a matter of time.

"Natsuki, I'm going in now..." Akira stated hesistanly. Natsuki only nodded, too nervous and dumb off of the pleasure to say anything. Akira huffed, opened Natsuki's legs, and slid his tip inside.

Natsuki gasped as Akira slid his head in and out, more of it entering each time. He was shaking as, little by little, it made it all inside. Akira broke into a sweat, breathing heavily himself.

"God," Akira breathed, helping Natsuki prop his legs up and over his shoulders. Natsuki lifted himself on his elbows, then sat up to wrap his arms around Akira's neck, kissing his nose.

Akira was slow at first, feeling Natsuki tighten around him. His pace grew, and what started out as gentle pushes turned into hard thrusts. Akira grunted one thrust after another, kissing the mouth that moaned his name breathlessly. Akira, Akira, Akira. Over and over and over. He made sure to prod and rub against the boy's sweet spot every time, only making Natsuki moan louder. Natsuki didn't entirely mean to do this, but he found himself leaving long, thin scratch marks down Akira's back. This only made Akira even more aroused, despite the pain. The bed creaked so much, too much, that Natsuki was sure that it would fall apart at any given moment now. Akira's grunting grew louder as his thrusting grew more intense, more wild, Natsuki's name rolling off of his tongue. "Akira...Akira, I-'m-I'm gonna come." Natsuki groaned, hands leaving Akira's back and entangling them in his hair.

"Ah...yeah, me too-" He said before he gave in one last thrust, bit down on Natsuki's collar, and let out something that resembled a growl. The only thing Natsuki could remember before he came was the sight of Akira's veins in his neck becoming more evident and the feel of the condom becoming filled with a warm substance as his own left him, leaving him shaking and panting and moaning.

Natsuki crawled over Akira, both still in their wave of pleasure. He lowered his head down to kiss the older man. Akira's hands held Natsuki's cheeks as he rolled over, his thumbs stroking that soft, pale jaw. Their tongues pushed and pulled at each other furiously, both wanting as much of each other as they could take. Akira's hands flitted down from the boy's cheeks to his sides, caressing them all over. They were always like this, always had the strongest need to touch each other, sensually or not. Soon, after many rolls and turns, sloppy, wet kisses drifted into slow, soft kisses.

In an instant, Natsuki was on top of Akira. Akira hadn't gone limp yet, so he grabbed his length along with the older man's slighty longer member. Akira looked up at him. "Still up for another round?" Akira laughed. Natsuki smirked down at him and tightened his grip around Akira's member, causing him to emit a small groan.

"Seems like you are." The messy haired boy smiled as he thrusted upwards, letting out a small sigh of pleasure. Natsuki rubbed his shaft along with Akira's and steadily picked up his pace, causing the bed to creak once again. Akira laughed to himself, imagining that whatever neighbors heard them must really, really hate them. The rubbing of their lengths gave them shivers and made Akira sit upright, pulling Natsuki's hair. Their paces grew even faster and as Natsuki let out a loud gasp into Akira's ear and as Akira gave out a coarse grunt, they came once again.

"Does it hurt?" Akira asked worriedly. He brushed a strand of black hair away from Natsuki's face with a curled finger. They were lying side by side in the mess of blankets and pillows they had created.

"Mmh, yeah, but I think I've felt worse..." Natsuki replied, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. Akira stroked his always out-of-control hair. Natsuki closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "I can't believe it took you this long."

"Hey, don't blame me," He said, like a child being blamed for a ridiculous crime. "You never said you wanted it." He wrapped his arms around Natsuki. They entwined their legs together and pressed their foreheads onto each other. Natsuki couldn't help but laugh at how happy he was.

"I...love you." Natsuki muttered, smiling. Akira's face slowly turned red.

"I love you too." Akira replied, burying his face into the crook of Natsuki's neck.

They both remember that night being very warm.

* * *

_i went blackberry picking with a friend on Friday. in the mess of thorns i spotted a white crab spider holding it's prey, a dead honeybee, on top of a very green leaf. it was a rather pretty sight no matter how morbid. it was right next to a very nice looking flower, even! i gained a cut from the experience but you bet your peeled peaches it was worth it! we even made a cobbler out of the berries! it was my first time eating a cobbler! very exciting!_

_oh yeah and i hope you enjoyed this little fic! i wrote it when i was visiting family in California and while dying from extreme heat, boredom and lack of internet, i decided to write a smut fic even though im not all that good at it. thanks for reading!_


End file.
